1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a cable management system, and more particularly, relates to a cable management system incorporated for use in routing one or more cables through the readily accessible interior of a channel used for a leg of a table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for containing cables or wires in table legs provided panels which were removable to cable or wire placement or routing. Other devices feature panels which were secured in place such as by nut and bolt hardware subsequent to cable or wire placement or routing. Other devices have been provided for management of cables in table legs, but none have incorporated a spring loaded access panel in conjunction with an opening in a channel-shaped cable carrying table leg device. Yet in other devices, a cable or electric cord was not securely held within the confines of the table leg and could be inadvertently caused to be removed, such as by an individual tripping on the cord.